


ASoUE Requests

by Zalera83



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 3





	ASoUE Requests

**Imagine sharing your favorite book with Klaus Baudelaire**

The Baudelaire children were an interesting bunch. You first met them at Prufrock Preparatory School and it took a little time - what with dodging vice principal Nero and Carmelita keeping you all occupied - but you’d befriended them in time.

Klaus in particular seemed to share many of your interests. The two of you would often talk about poetry and literature, and once you’d grown closer you’d decided to lend him a copy of your favorite book - which, surprisingly, he hadn’t yet had the chance to read.

“y/n,” he got your attention in the halls a few days after you’d given it to him. “I wanted to return your book.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“It was excellent. I could hardly put it down. I would’ve finished it sooner if not for the ‘exercise program’ vice principal Nero is making my siblings and I follow. Do you have any other recommendations?”


End file.
